1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to content management systems, and more specifically relates to authoring content in a content management system.
2. Background Art
A content management system (CMS) allows many users to efficiently share electronic content such as text, audio files, video files, pictures, graphics, etc. Content management systems typically control access to content in a repository. A user may generate content, and when the content is checked into the repository, the content may be subsequently processed by the CMS according to predefined rules. A user may also check out content from the repository, or link to content in the repository while generating content. The rules in a CMS assure that content that comes into or out of the system or that is linked to meets desired criteria specified in the rules.
Often a user known as a document assembler works with a “skeleton”, “map” or “template” that outlines the various elements needed to fill the desired document. The document assembler can search the repository for elements that match specific criteria, and can insert those elements into the document where needed. However, if there is a needed element that is missing (i.e., does not exist in the repository), the element must be created by a qualified author. Currently, the author for a particular element must be manually chosen. This is a difficult decision, as the person responsible for choosing an author may not necessarily know all of the skills and workloads of the different authors. For example, it would be inefficient to have an author write a UNIX procedure if that author is most familiar with Windows XP. Existing knowledge and management techniques attempt to capture knowledge and track skills in various forms across an organization. However, these techniques often require separate skill assessments (e.g. reviews with a manager) as well as a system or database for helping managers search for authors with particular skills needed for a project. Without a way to identify potential authors for missing content in a content management system, document assemblers and managers will have to continue the labor-intensive tasks of tracking the various authors and manually managing their workloads.